My ancient boy
by huuvian
Summary: That really happens between Arthur and Merlin, when Merlin has only his ancient habits?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin has been upset for couple of days already. He sat on a small wooden chair, looking to the ground, waiting Arthur to wake up. Arthur changed side in his bed making his back show under the blanket. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over again. Merlin was fed up with his annoying attitude and ripper Arthur's blanket off him, releasing Arthur's private parts.  
"Merlin!" he yelled.  
"Ugh, oh, I...I thought that-um you would something on while you sleep." Merlin gasped and threw the blanket back to naked Arthur.  
He rolled the blanket over himself and dressed up.  
"Please, Merlin, do you have to watch?"  
"Oh, sorry, Sire. You body just-"Merlin sobbed like a little fangirl, but stopped when he saw Arthur's grumpy gaze looking straight to his eyes.  
"You donkey" Arthur whispered and threw the blanket back on the bed.  
"Well, it wasn't that bad..."Merlin smirked.  
"Oh, shut up already!"  
"Yes, Sire. Immediately, Sire"

Arthur's stomach was full after the late breakfast.  
"Was it good?" Merlin bumped into him in the corridor.  
Arthur was quiet and then burped straight to his face "Make me a bath, Merlin."  
Merlin gave him a angry nod and went to the Prince's room. Before he reached the doorknob he heard Arthur behind him "And I wouldn't mind if this time you'd be naked."  
Merlin gasped and looked behind him. Arthur grinned and gave Merlin a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Merlin made the bath ready for Arthur, but he didn't know was the last line he said a joke. So, he was sure that this wasn't mistake and sat on the bench next to the bathtub full of hot water waiting for Arthur. The door opened slowly.  
"Oh, you aren't naked?" Arthur sounded a little disappointed.  
"Well, Sire, I thought it was a joke"  
"A joke?! Did you just call my kiss a joke? Well, do you think this is a joke too?" Arthur jumped to Merlin and gave him a deep kiss, full of passion.  
Merlin gasped and blushed a bit.  
"Ok, you don't have to come with me, but I'm going to bath now" Arthur said and took off his shirt.  
"Not, if I'm first in there!" Merlin shouted and jumped in the bathtub.  
Arthur locked the door and watched Merlin play with the bath oil. Arthur giggled while he walked back to him.  
"You aren't taking them off, aren't you?"  
"What? Oh, yeh..." Merlin looked down. His clothes were all wet what made it much more difficult to take them off.

After struggling with clothes, they both were in the bathtub.  
"So, have you ever..?" Arthur said and moved closer to Merlin.  
"Oh, no. No. I mean..Yes, but no..." He gasped.  
"Shush, it's going to be ok.." Arthur said comfortably and took a firm grip on Merlin's wrists and when the little boy relaxed, he sealed boy's lips with a kiss.  
Merlin merged with the kiss and put his hands on Arthur's waist.

Merlin woke up in the soft, silky sheets in the Arthur's armpit. He was so warm and Merlin felt really pleased for a long time. He leaned closed to Arthur and kissed the blonde boy on the neck. Arthur smiled to Merlin.  
"It was good, huh?"  
"Yes, Sire, it was" Merlin took his hand into his hand.  
"Please, call me Arthur. Might think you already learned..." he placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead and got up from the bed. After that, Merlin jumped off the bed.  
"What about the bathtub, did someone clean that up? It must be very dirty!" He took a rag from the table and ran to the tub.  
"I already cleaned that up, for you, little boy. Poor you and your ancient ways. Always the woman cleaning up the mess..." Arthur winked at Merlin as he got dressed up.  
"Chop-chop! People are starting to think where you are, when you aren't doing your foolish things."  
Merlin put on the clothes and ran out from the door. He leaned to the wall outside the room and whispered.

"Arthur Pendragon, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**What happened earlier?**_

_Arthur smiled to Merlin._  
_"It was good, huh?"_  
_"Yes, Sire, it was" Merlin took his hand into his hand._  
_"Please, call me Arthur. Might think you already learned..." he placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead and got up from the bed. After that, Merlin jumped off the bed._  
_"What about the bathtub, did someone clean that up? It must be very dirty!" He took a rag from the table and ran to the tub._  
_"I already cleaned that up, for you, little boy. Poor you and your ancient ways. Always the woman cleaning up the mess..." Arthur winked at Merlin as he got dressed up._  
_"Chop-chop! People are starting to think where you are, when you aren't doing your foolish things."_  
_Merlin put on the clothes and ran out from the door. He leaned to the wall outside the room and whispered._

_"Arthur Pendragon, I love you."_

* * *

Merlin straightened his shirt and went outside to see Gaius.  
"Uhm, Merlin...You have changed your shirt, I see?" Gaius was holding a laugh whilst Merlin panicked. He was wearing a Arthur's shirt. God, how many guards has seen him and he hoped that Uther wouldn't see him. Merlin blushed and ran back inside to change.

"Oh God, Arthur, you knew this!" Merlin went into Arthur's bedroom.  
"Yes, I just thought that it would be the right time to-"  
"Right time to make your dad fire me?!"  
"Did he saw you?" Arthur looked Merlin from the bathroom. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"If he would see me, why am I still here?"  
"Oh don't be so naive. Come here" Arthur hugged him and tried to comfort. Merlin switched his gaze from Arthur to the floor. He was all upset.  
"Oy, cheer up! Let's go out. Let's go see my father...and don't you dare change your shirt" Arthur pushed Merlin out of the room all the way to the yard.  
"Dad? I need to talk to you" Arthur has Merlin's tightly in his hand. Uther came up to the window and shocked.  
"I'd never believe that from you Arthur. Let him go, and come up here, now."

Arthur walked into his dad's room. Uther wasn't happy.  
"He has got to leave Camelot. Today. And you can't see him again. He made you filthy. I'm disappointed." Uther didn't even look at Arthur. The blonde boy came up with a tear.  
"D-dad, I love him and I want to be with him. You can't drum him out."  
"You LOVE him?!" Uther was angrier than before and gripped up Arthur's wrist.  
"Are you insane?"  
Arthur was quiet rest of the time, while his dad talked all about being a king. He was crying. He really loved Merlin. And now he might not have a possibility to tell the little boy that. The salty tears reached up his mouth when Uther finally faced him. Arthur wiped the tears off from his face and took a step back from his father.  
"You are still going to banish him, aren't you?"  
"And I don't feel guilty."  
Arthur ran out of the room and bumped onto Merlin.  
"Just, leave me alone for a while. Let's say 15 minutes, ok?"  
"But-ok." Merlin was all confused, but he saw him break up in tears.

Arthur went back to his room and opened up his drawer. He took a sharp blade and sat next to his bed.  
"Maybe I'm really not good for him." He sighed and placed the blade on his wrist. He made a deep, sharp cut. Red blood flooded out. He took a deep breath. The pain was so releasing. He had in mind all the wonderful memories with Merlin. Every single one. The day when he saw Merlin for the first time. His eyes filled with tears, of joy, sadness and pain. The pain burned his wrist. He groaned quietly and took a paper.  
"I'm sorry Merlin; I did this for your freedom. I love you." Last thought that he had was Merlin's eyes. Those beautiful, little eyes. Then Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"Arthur! Arthur! ...Arthur? Are you here?" Merlin went to Arthur's room. He found Arthur.  
"No, No! Gaius! Arthur! He..he, um." Merlin couldn't talk. He went on his knees next to Arthur and tried to feel Arthur's pulse. It was very weak.  
"No, stay with me Arthur, don't give up, please. Not now." Merlin held on Arthur's head and gave a kiss to his forehead.  
"Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

Gaius saved Arthur and few hours later he laid in his bed, now being Arthur again.  
"Merlin! Give me some water."  
"Merlin, bring me food."  
"Merlin, I want a bath."  
And Merlin just did what he said. But every time he went to Arthur he placed a kiss to Arthurs wrist and whispered.  
"Don't you ever do that again, I'll always be here for you."

When Arthur was sleeping, or that's what Merlin thought, he sat on the same wooden chair than he did earlier. This has been a long day... He got up and faced the door.  
"Merlin..."  
"Arthur! I thought you were sleeping, what is it?"  
"Come sleep in here, please, for me"  
"Here? I-I don't know about that, what about Uther?"  
"Don't mind about him, it's just you and me now."


End file.
